


Denial Is A Drug I Don't Need

by Trashcanakin



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: When Bucky confessed, Tony walked away. It was the stupidest decision he'd ever made.





	Denial Is A Drug I Don't Need

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble fill for TSB Square: T2 - Denial  
> \---  
> Writin' a story in 100 words exact, is tough!

_ "I love ya, Starshine, that's all that matters to me. It's you, only you. There will never be anyone else."  _

 

_ \--- _

 

Tony sat down in his lab deep in thought; thinking back on Bucky's confession. It was the best and worst day of his life.

 

He was in love with Bucky, but didn't realize it then. 

 

He didn't think he  _ should _ , so he convinced himself he  _ didn't.  _ Watching Bucky walk away that day hurt Tony more than he'd let himself feel. 

 

But he wasn't in denial anymore, and he knew when he went to Bucky, the other man would be waiting. 


End file.
